Prison
by blue-haired-bookworm
Summary: Apparently not so bad to be trapped in a small hut with her boyfriend while raining. GaLe. One-shot


**So, this is my second story.**

**Enjoy it!**

**I not own Fairy Tail and charasters - Gajeel RedFox and Levy McGarden**

* * *

Levy curled , watching lightning cut through the night sky of Magnolia . The rain was falling in torrents , and she doubted that he would soon stop.

So here remained closed .

She heard a growl from the other side of the room, which the person she shared this "prison" like shown in how bad a situation is both. Growling continued , followed by colorful expletives and hit a tree , then crashing metal.

- Hey, Shorty , come here - he said. - I found something that can be eaten .

- I'm not hungry , Gajeel - she said , but her stomach rumbled .

He just grinned and handed her a can with a spoon in it. Levy noted that in his hand he held another .

- Are you sure that it is edible ? - She asked quietly , reading the inscription on the can . Chicken soup - the thing that a person like her sopping would need most.

- Completely - said the man , eating at her . - Shelf life is 28 next month.

Levy looked carefully and noticed a small can of marking . Gajeel was right - there was more than a month before the deadline expires.

They ate in silence , interrupted only by the thunder outside and the clatter of metal cans.

- Now you dry ? - Asked Gajeel .

- Top - down - said Levy . He just wrapped the blanket tighter around her body . - This does not mean that I'm not angry .

- I know - he said quietly. - And I'm sorry . But I have to!

- They had ? - She looked at him and started screaming , amber eyes glistened with tears detention. - This is you found to say? They had ? Could share it with me ! I'd find a way somehow ... should have told me ! And do not lie me !

- I could not tell you ! - Now Gajeel screaming .

- But why? You promised me never to hide secrets from me . Promised to try to rally as it was before!

Levy could not hold and collapsed in the only bed in the room. Tears dripped from her eyes . Hot , full of grief and pain tears. She could not stand it anymore. For two months they are away from each other . This was obviously the end of their " story."

Gajeel put his hand on her shoulder .

- Levy - he said quietly. Unanswered. - Please, turn . - Again the same result . - At least I want to see what is to blame for the quarrel .

This. She repeatedly reconsider his words. He stood up and looked Gajeel . In his hands he held a rectangular object wrapped in plastic bubbles .

- And that shit you gave 100,000 dollars! - Levy cried indignantly .

- Open it - he said simply .

Blue hair woman started flapping plastic wrap , muttering curses on address of the sitting next to her dark-haired man . Finally, we showed a simple cardboard box. With his nails Levy split duct tape that was holding carton closed . And there, in the safety of the Styrofoam and bed lay a tiny black box . She gently touched the box.

- Velvet - she said quietly.

- Open it.

Levy sighed. She looked up at the face of Gajeel . In its red eyes glowed a mixture of emotions - guilt , sadness, curiosity. But most importantly was not among those three . In these beautiful and deep blood red eyes reading love and passion, unquenchable passion. She already knew what was inside the box .

With trembling fingers blue haired girl flip the cover and the box is opened. There, on a soft bed of black silk lay shining beautiful gold ring with a ruby in the shape of a heart in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side .

Levy felt the tears still running down her cheeks . But this time they were tears of happiness.

- It would be a surprise - started quietly Gajeel . - I did not want to know until you give it . - He picked up the ring and put it on the middle finger of her left hand. - Things will not be like before. - He smiled , but this time the smile was genuine and not the one smug . - They will be more beautiful than before.

With his thumb he wiped the tears from her cheeks of Levy. She smiled

- I did not say YES - she said quietly.

- In your smile looks like you mean it.

- What would you do if I say NO ?

This question tormenting her .

- I'll kill myself - Gajeel said simply , as if it were the most normal thing in the world . - Life without my beautiful , smart, charming and sweet Shrimp is not boring life. Without you I would not be worth staying at this f*cking world.

- You're just terrible , you know? - She asked with a smile. - Of course I do. Could I tell you something else, as I understand what you did for me?

- It would be better to say that you love me and will no longer be acting so impulsively - he said quietly , kissing the tips of her fingers .

- You just tell me not to be impulsive ? - She asked . - Just you who just like that buy a gold ring for 100 grand?

Ignoring the remark of his fiancee, Gajeel gently interweave his right hand with her left . Somehow his great hand harmoniously blended with her delicate and soft fingers.

- After a few months , right here - and he pointed to her ring finger - you will stand a gold wedding ring .

Levy could not help but smile .

- Sounds good to me - she said. - Wedding .

Gajeel laughed and pushed the blue strands from her face .

- Do you know what me sounds better? - After the little woman did not answer , he smiled even more brightly. - Mrs. Levy RedFox.

Levy just chuckled .

- Yes, you're right. Sounds good .

Their eyes met again. Both slightly tilted towards each other until their lips are not met . The kiss was long and long and radiating love - strong and undying love.

The only thing they were necessary.


End file.
